User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Theory on Void Century
Yo MDM here I have been thinking (yes i can think) about the Void Century. Until now we have learned certain pieces of information from the manga time to time about what the void century is. *'Void century, also known as Black Century is the timeline between 600 Bc to 700 Bc.' *'The study on the Void Century is banned by the World Government.' *'Scholar who tried learn about the Void Century were killed.' *'The history of the Void Century was written on the Poneglyphs and Rio Poneglyph in a language that only few can read.' There are also hints of some events that took place during the Void Century. *'The Great war that ended 722 Bc with fall of Shandora.' *'During the Void Century the Great Ancient Kingdom was defeated by the the powerful alliance of Twenty Kingdoms which later became the World Government.' *'The two powerful Ancient weapons Pluton and Poseidon were constructued during the Void Century.' Now if we join all this puzzle pieces together then we can come up with a hypothesis of what happened during the Void Century. This is just my theory so if u don't like it then please no Riots like once happened in Vancouver. 700 years ago the world had more then 500 countries. Each had their own style of leaving depending on the kinda place they lived. There were some big counties and some small. Countries formed their alliances on their beliefs. The most famous were the Great Ancient Kingdom and the alliance of Twenty Kingdoms. The Great Ancient Kingdom was known for its powerful people, undefeated army and weapons that had power to destroy entire island. It had the most freedom then any other country. This fact made the ambition of Twenty Kingdoms to take absolute control of the World impossible. So some point in the Void Century the 'Twenty Kingdoms declared war on the Great 'Ancient Kingdom. The war laster for decades and more and more individual countries joined the 'Twenty Kingdoms 'alliance in fear or being wiped out of existence. Slowly slowly the AK felt that their lose is 'absolute so they started to prepare a way to keep the bloodline of their Kingdom alive and let the future world know about how the 'Twenty Kingdoms took control over the world. First they hid all their lethal weapons so they don't fall in wrong hands. Then they send their children who were not old enough to fight out in the see secretly so they can grow and keep the bloodline and the Will of D alive. Then they carved the location of the weapons and their history in to the stones and spread them across the globe. The true answer and the true Will of d was carved on the Rio' Poneglyph which only the person who inherited the Will of D will discover and show the true face of the World Government to the people of the world resulting it crumble. This will bring the freedom back in the world that it deserves and free the slave countries from the hands of the World Government that is controlled by the Nobles. After knowing the truth the Marines will also refuse to follow WG's orders and will serve true justice. ''' '''This is what i think it is. Tell me your opinion about it. What do you think about MDM's Theory? I agree completely Its Believable Some parts ya and some parts no Nope its can't be all like that Disagree completely Category:Blog posts